Sjabloon:PokémonInfobox
|- | }}| }}}}} |- !colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" | Soort |colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff" | } |- !colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" | Gave |colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff" | } }| } (VG)|}} |- !colspan="4" class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" |Pokédex |- |colspan="4" class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff" | }|[[ }]]|Geen}} ← } → }|[[ }]]|Geen}} |- !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Kanto |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Johto |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } |- !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Hoenn |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Sinnoh |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } |- !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Unova |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } }| !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" Centraal Kalos class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" }| }| !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%;" Kust van Kalos class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" }| }| !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%;" Berg Kalos class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" }| !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" Kalos class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" n.v.t. }}}}}} |- !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Alola |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | Galar |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | } !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:25%" | |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:25%; background-color:#ffffff" | |- !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" colspan="2" | Evolueert van |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff;" colspan="2" | }|[[ }]]|Geen}} |- !class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" colspan="2" | Evolueert in |class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff" colspan="2" | }| }}}|Eevee |Gloom |Clamperl |Tyrogue |Poliwhirl |Wurmple |Kirlia |Nincada |Slowpoke |Snorunt |Burmy |Combee | Cosmoem = }|#default=[[ }]]}}|Geen}} |} |- | }}| Geen eieren}}} (ei groep)| }}} |- !colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" | Lichaamstijl !colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" | Voetafdruk |- |colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff" | }| }} |colspan="2" class="poké-border2 }}}" style="background-color:#ffffff" | }| }.png | |}} }} |- !colspan="4" class="poké-border2 }}} }}}" style="width:100%" | Roep |- |colspan="4" class="poké-border2 }}}" style="width:100%; background-color:#ffffff" | }| }.ogg | | }}|}} |} |} en: es: }}}|vuur}}|Category:Vuur-Type Pokémon}} }}}|water}}|Category:Water-Type Pokémon}} }}}|gras}}|Category:Gras-Type Pokémon}} }}}|elektrisch}}|Category:Elektrisch-Type Pokémon}} }}}|psychisch}}|Category:Psychisch-Type Pokémon}} }}}|ijs}}|Category:Ijs-Type Pokémon}} }}}|draak}}|Category:Draak-Type Pokémon}} }}}|duister}}|Category:Duister-Type Pokémon}} }}}|normaal}}|Category:Normaal-Type Pokémon}} }}}|vecht}}|Category:Vecht-Type Pokémon}} }}}|vliegend}}|Category:Vliegend-Type Pokémon}} }}}|gif}}|Category:Gif-Type Pokémon}} }}}|steen}}|Category:Steen-Type Pokémon}} }}}|insect}}|Category:Insect-Type Pokémon}} }}}|geest}}|Category:Geest-Type Pokémon}} }}}|grond}}|Category:Grond-Type Pokémon}} }}}|staal}}|Category:Staal-Type Pokémon}} }}}|fee}}|Category:Fee-Type Pokémon}} }}}|vuur}}|Category:Vuur-Type Pokémon}} }}}|water}}|Category:Water-Type Pokémon}} }}}|gras}}|Category:Gras-Type Pokémon}} }}}|electrisch}}|Category:Electrisch-Type Pokémon}} }}}|psychisch}}|Category:Psychisch-Type Pokémon}} }}}|ijs}}|Category:Ijs-Type Pokémon}} }}}|draak}}|Category:Draak-Type Pokémon}} }}}|duister}}|Category:Duister-Type Pokémon}} }}}|normaal}}|Category:Normaal-Type Pokémon}} }}}|vecht}}|Category:Vecht-Type Pokémon}} }}}|vliegend}}|Category:Vliegend-Type Pokémon}} }}}|gif}}|Category:Gif-Type Pokémon}} }}}|steen}}|Category:Steen-Type Pokémon}} }}}|insect}}|Category:Insect-Type Pokémon}} }}}|geest}}|Category:Geest-Type Pokémon}} }}}|grond}}|Category:Grond-Type Pokémon}} }}}|staal}}|Category:Staal-Type Pokémon}} }}}|fee}}|Category:Fee-Type Pokémon}} }|Generatie VIII}}|Category:Generatie VIII Pokémon| }|Generatie VII}}|Category:Generatie VII Pokémon| }|Generatie VI}}|Category:Generatie VI Pokémon| }|Generatie V}}|Category:Generatie V Pokémon| }|Generatie IV}}|Category:Generatie IV Pokémon| }|Generatie III}}|Category:Generatie III Pokémon| }|Generatie II}}|Category:Generatie II Pokémon| }|Generatie I}}|Category:Generatie I Pokémon}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|Dual-Type Pokémon|Single Type Pokémon}} }}}|geen| }}}|geen|Category:Pokémon zonder evolutie|Category:Basis Pokémon}}|Category:Geëvolueerde Pokémon }}}|geen|Category:Volledig geëvolueerde Pokémon}}}} }||Category:Geslachtloze Pokémon}} }|100|Category:Pokémon met één geslacht| }|0|Category:Pokémon met één geslacht|}} }} }|100|Category:Mannelijke Pokémon|}} }|0|Category:Vrouwelijke Pokémon|}} }|25|Category:Pokémon met een geslacht ratio van één mannetje tegen drie vrouwtjes|}} }|75|Category:Pokémon met een geslacht ratio van drie mannetjes tegen één vrouwtje|}} }|87.5| Category:Pokémon met een geslacht ratio van zeven mannetjes tegen één vrouwtje|}} }|50|Category:Pokémon met een geslacht ratio van één mannetje tegen één vrouwtje|}} }}}|geel}}|Category:Gele Pokémon}} }}}|blauw}}|Category:Blauwe Pokémon}} }}}|wit}}|Category:Witte Pokémon}} }}}|grijs}}|Category:Grijze Pokémon}} }}}|bruin}}|Category:Bruine Pokémon}} }}}|paars}}|Category:Paarse Pokémon}} }}}|zwart}}|Category:Zwarte Pokémon}} }}}|rood}}|Category:Rode Pokémon}} }}}|roze}}|Category:Roze Pokémon}} }}}|groen}}|Category:Groene Pokémon}}onbekend}}} PokémonGeen eieren}}} groep Pokémon }|[[Category: } groep Pokémon]]}} }} Disclaimer This template is a modified version of the one used at Pokémon Wikia, which can be found here. All rights belong to them. Gebruik es:Plantilla:Cuadro Pokémonen:Template:PokéBoxko:틀:포켓몬정보상자